


love you like that

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk seungkwan, jeonboo, slight soongyu, whipped wonwoo, wonboo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: lasing si seungkwan. good thing he has his boyfriend.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	love you like that

**mingyu:** kuya won pasundo naman si seungkwan :(( senglot na siya eh hehe

hindi naman bago kay wonwoo ang makareceive ng text messages from either soonyoung and mingyu tuwing madaling araw na pinapasundo na nila si seungkwan. kaya agad agad naman siyang pumunta sa condo ni mingyu right after sending an 'otw' to mingyu.

wonwoo knows how seungkwan's been stressed lately dahil una sa lahat, iskolar ng bayan si seungkwan. pangalawa, graduating na siya kaya ramdam niya talaga kung gaano kapressured si seungkwan.

he knows how much seungkwan's been focused and hands on sa acads niya. nakikita niya naman kung paano naging support system ni seungkwan ang magboyfriend na sina soonyoung and mingyu. and wonwoo can't help but be proud kasi they're graduating in a few months.

hindi niya namalayan na nasa tapat na pala siya ng condo ni mingyu kaya he parked and went inside to pick the alagaing seungkwan up.

after knocking a few times, he heard footsteps approaching the door at tumambad sakanya ang tipsy soonyoung na nangangamoy red horse.

“pasok ka kuya,” bungad sakanya ni soonyoung at dumiretso sa sala.

hindi pa siya nakakarating ng sala pero naririnig niya na agad yung boses ni seungkwan. “tangina mo mingyu. isusumbong kita kay wonwoo, gago ka.”

“kuya sabi namin maghinay-hinay lang siya pero hindi nakikinig. ayan,” pagtuturo ni mingyu. wonwoo smiled at him to assure him it was nothing and he wasn't mad or anything. parang hindi naman sila nasanay sa ganitong setup slash routine every month. mas malala pa nga kapag malapit na yung finals kasi weekly sila magiinuman kapag ganun.

minsan iniisip ni soonyoung kung paano natitiis ni wonwoo si seungkwan pero naaalala niya how mingyu puts up with his shits just like how wonwoo puts up with seungkwan's shits. it's not really putting up with shits pero parang ganon na nga.

wonwoo looks at the younger, head rested on mingyu's shoulder, who's already staring at him. “late ka. tagal mo.”

“better late than never. tara na, kwan," he shrugged.

“inaaway ako ni mingyu. pagsabihan mo nga,” sabi nito habang tinuturo si mingyu na tumatawa lang sa gilid. kapag umiinom sila, si mingyu ang pinakaonti uminom dahil kung wala si wonwoo, malamang walang mag-aalaga sa boyfriend at bestfriend niya. lagot silang tatlo dahil monday ngayon at may 8am class pa sila mamaya.

“oo, sige. pagsasabihan ko si mingyu mamaya. tumayo ka na diyan.” dahil alam niyang hindi naman tatayo si seungkwan, lumapit na siya at dahan dahang hinila ang braso nito para makatayo.

kanina pa paika-ika maglakad si wonwoo habang akay niya sa dalawang braso niya si seungkwan.

“tulungan na kita,” sabi ni mingyu habang bitbit ang kabilang braso ni seungkwan. thank god kasi puta hindi magaan si seungkwan.

wonwoo bid his goodbye and thanks kay soonyoung habang papalabas silang tatlo sa unit ni mingyu. kung wala si mingyu baka kanina pa sila nakatumba ni seungkwan sa gitna ng hallway.

sinabihan naman ni wonwoo na kahit hanggang elevator lang sila ihatid ni mingyu dahil alam niyang pagod din ang lalake at aalagaan niya pa yung boyfriend niyang naiwan sa unit niya. he also thanked mingyu before the elevator closed.

“seungkwan, hindi ka magaan.” hanggang ngayon nakasabit pa rin ang braso ni seungkwan sa balikat niya habang nakapulupot naman yung isang braso niya sa bewang nito.

“alam ko.”

“kwan naman... tutumba tayo nito, sige,” malumanay na pagkasabi niya. gago bakit ba kasi sa 19th floor yung unit ni mingyu at bakit ang bagal bumaba ng elevator.

“won,” saad ni seungkwan habang nakayuko pa rin dahil baka masuka siya kapag masyado niyang ginalaw yung ulo niya. wonwoo hummed as a response.

6th floor na. malapit na sila sa parking lot.

“mahal kita.”

_5th floor._

hindi mapigilan ni wonwoo yung ngiti sa labi niya for some reason.

_4th floor._

nakangiti siya dahil kay seungkwan na nakasandal na ngayon ang ulo sa balikat niya.

_3rd floor._

nakangiti siya dahil ang cute cute ng boyfriend niya malasing.

_2nd floor._

nakangiti siya dahil kahit ilang taon na sila ni seungkwan, ganon pa rin yung epekto sakanya ng dalawang salita na yun. it still feels like the first time hearing it from him. wala eh. wonwoo whipped.

_ground floor._

“mahal din kita.”

ilang minuto niya na rin sigurong inaakay si seungkwan papuntang parking lot and he heaved out a sigh nung nakarating sila sa kotse niya. wonwoo tried his best to open his car kahit kulang na lang ay buhatin niya si seungkwan. kahit naman mas matangkad siya kay seungkwan hindi niya pa rin kinakaya yung bigat nito.

it also took him minutes bago niya napaupo si seungkwan sa passenger seat. wonwoo started driving out the parking lot. walang imik si seungkwan kaya akala niya tulog na 'to pero maya maya ay nagsalita na naman ang boyfriend niya.

“pogi mo kainis. boyfriend talaga kita?” kung kanina nakayuko si seungkwan habang nakasandal yung ulo niya sa bintana, ngayon nakatingin na siya kay wonwoo na para bang hindi siya makapaniwala na nasa tabi niya yung kasintahan niya.

wonwoo stopped at a red light and turned to seungkwan. “bakit? pogi ka rin naman ah? kaya nga kita niligawan 4 years ago.”

naalala tuloy ni wonwoo kung paano sila nagkakilala ni seungkwan.

histo class

vacant seat sa tabi ni wonwoo

and the typical matalak na seungkwan.

wonwoo's trying hard to hide his smile kasi baka mukha siyang tanga sa harap ni seungkwan even though seungkwan wouldn't mind plus hello??? lasing ang boyfriend niya.

seungkwan hummed. “hindi ko lang inakala. kasi diba nung nagkakilala tayo hindi ka pa moved on sa ex mo?”

natawa si wonwoo kasi ilang beses na nilang pinag-uusapan ni seungkwan 'to. wala na talagang bago pero natatawa pa rin siya. nagdrive uli siya nang makita niyang maggreen yung traffic light.

nakita niya kung paano nagshift ng pwesto si seungkwan sa gilid niya.

“naalala mo yung nagdecide tayo magmove in sa condo?”

oo naman. paano ba makakalimutan ni wonwoo yun? wonwoo asked seungkwan to move in with him months before wonwoo's graduation.

“of course.” nakangiting sagot niya, eyes still fixed on the road.

“alam mo, hinihintay ko na lang talaga na ayain mo ko magmove in kasi nahihiya ako magtanong sayo nun. eh that time ilang buwan na lang malapit na graduation mo, parang ako ngayon,” matawa-tawang sabi ni seungkwan.

“tapos alam kong stressed ka kasi pressured ka dahil kila tita. and ayaw ko naman dagdagan yung worries mo. ayoko kayang maging pabigat sayo.”

red light.

wonwoo took the chance to hold seungkwan's left hand who's now looking down. humigpit yung hawak sakanya ni seungkwan nang ngitian niya 'to.

“pero grabe yung saya ko nung tinanong mo ako kung gusto ko bang maglipat sa condo mo.”

“condo natin,” wonwoo corrected him. totoo naman. condo nilang dalawa yun dahil pareho silang may ambag dun. hindi alam ni wonwoo bakit iniinsist pa rin hanggang ngayon ni seungkwan na condo ni wonwoo yun at hindi sakanila.

“whatever. pero i didn't even think twice. i said yes. kasi you're the last one i want to see before i sleep and you're first the one i want to see when i wake up. puta cliche pero totoo yun. no joke, won,” hindi na mapigilan wonwoo yung ngiti sa labi niya.

napabitaw si wonwoo sa kamay ng boyfriend niya nang makita niya na green light na ulit. siyempre safety muna bago landi.

“gago ka wag mo ko tawanan.” lalong natawa si wonwoo nang naramdaman niya yung mahinang suntok ni seungkwan sa braso niya.

ang comforting ng tawa ni wonwoo. parang nagsober up bigla si seungkwan dahil dun. 

anong bansa ba yung niligtas niya sa nakaraang buhay para makitang ganito kasaya si wonwoo sa tabi niya? deserve niya ba to? kung ganon thank you lord talaga. this is more than anything he could ask for.

binalot sila sandali ng katahimikan bago nagsalita ulit si seungkwan.

“naalala mo yung first time natin magsex?”

kung may iniinom si wonwoo ngayon baka nabuga niya na yung iniinom niya. buti na lang at red light ulit dahil baka napapreno sa gitna ng daan si wonwoo nang wala sa oras.

hindi talaga alam ni wonwoo kung saan nakukuha ni seungkwan yung lakas para iopen yung ganung topic. it's not like he's not open-minded about topics like this pero puta. while driving talaga?

maybe it's the alcohol kasi hindi pa rin totally sobered up si seungkwan.

“bakit ka namumula diyan?”

or maybe they're just too comfortable around each other na kahit anong topic ay ready silang pag-usapan. sa ilang taong pagsasama nila, lalo lang sila nagiging kumportable sa isa't isa as days pass by.

they balance out each other nicely. kahit isang beses nga hindi pa sila nag-aaway na sobrang lala. small arguments lang na nauuwi sa pagaapologize ni wonwoo kasi mas mataas ang pride ni seungkwan. and it honestly scares seungkwan na baka mapagod si wonwoo sakanya.

tuwing nakaduty si insecurity guard who's always giving him thoughts na baka pagod na si wonwoo, ganito ganyan, wonwoo would never fail to give him constant reassurance. alam niya namang hindi niya dapat ineentertain yung ganong klaseng thoughts pero hindi niya talaga mapigilan yung sarili niya.

wonwoo would always brag how he's lucky to have seungkwan as his boyfriend pero sa totoo lang, alam ni seungkwan na mas swerte siya.

sobrang swerte niya sa boyfriend niya. 

nung umulan ata ng kaswertehan, si seungkwan yung nagpapakalunod sa labas.

they're almost home. nagsisinungaling si wonwoo kapag sinabi niyang hindi niya sinadyang bagalan ang pagdadrive at magpaliko liko para lang humaba yung byahe nilang dalawa ng boyfriend niya.

wonwoo parked his car at dali-dali namang bumaba si seungkwan papunta sa elevator. hindi pa diretso yung lakad ni seungkwan kaya agad naman siyang hinabol ni wonwoo para makaabot din siya sa elevator.

it didn't take them long before reaching wonwoo's unit. the moment the door opens, seungkwan rushed to the bathroom. pinagalitan naman siya ni wonwoo dahil muntik na siyang madapa at mauntog sa pader.

sinundan ni wonwoo yung boyfriend niya sa banyo na ngayon ay nakasubsob sa inidoro habang sumusuka. he sat behind him habang hinahagod yung likod niya.

“kaya pa kwan?”

walang ibang sinagot si seungkwan kundi tango at small grunts. hinintay ni wonwoo na mahimasmasan si seungkwan bago niya pinunasan ng wet towel yung mukha nito.

he brushed the younger's bangs up with his left hand tsaka pinunasan ng noo ng boyfriend niya. he saw how seungkwan melted in his touch. gago wonwoo wanted to melt right then and there din.

"i love you, wonwoo," seungkwan muttered with his eyes closed habang pinupunasan naman ni wonwoo yung pisngi niya.

"i love you," wonwoo's voice was barely inaudible but it was loud enough for seungkwan to hear those words.

naunang lumabas si wonwoo sa sala para magpahinga sandali bago matulog. tatayo na sana siya nang maramdaman niya yung ulo ng nobyo niya sa hita niya.

napangiti siya habang hinahawi yung buhok na nakatakip sa mukha nito.

_ang bait tignan kapag tulog oh._

hindi naman niya namalayan na nakatulog na pala si seungkwan sa simpleng paglalaro niya sa buhok nito.

oh well goodluck na lang sa 8am class nito mamaya.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a self indulgent drabble (palagi naman lol) and ginawa ko to madaling araw!! last last month ko pa ata to nagawa pero ngayon lang ako nagkaconfidence ipublish sa ao3!
> 
> if u have thoughts, i'm at @TANGINAMINWON or u can hide(chz) sa curiouscat.qa/minwonboos xd


End file.
